The First Kiss Collection
by tabitha5
Summary: A collection of short stories about some of the characters 1st kisses


I wrote several first kiss stories for the first kiss thread on the bb & have decided to post them here. Hope you like them :)

**Reminisce (Danni's first kiss)**

As she lay in bed watching Bray sleeping peacefully next to her, she remembered him, her first crush, the boy, the man who had given her a first taste of romance, her first kiss. It felt such a long time ago, but in reality it was just under two years, she smiled to herself as she remembered what seemed like a whole different lifetime to the one she lived now with Bray here in the mall, the place she now called home.

From the age of twelve she had helped out in the local veterinary surgery to get the necessary experience she would need if she wanted to work with her father. Danni new that studying hard at school and doing the right course at university wouldn't necessarily guarantee her a job in the biochemistry company where her father worked. She smiled fondly as she thought of her father, whom she had once idealised, the man who had mistakenly created the virus that had eventually killed all of the adults. Her bright smile clouded over and she shuddered as she thought of what Lex and the other Mall Rats would do if they ever found out that it was her father who was in charge of Pandorax the company responsible for the virus, somehow she would find a way to put a stop to Jack & Ellie's investigating, she wasn't about to give up Bray, her new home or a chance to make a difference, to make this world of chaos a better and more just place for them all to live because of her fathers mistake.

Danni smiled again as her thoughts turned back to happier times. His name was Matthew, he was the new trainee at the surgery, fresh out of veterinary college, and like all of the other trainee's they'd had in the past he lived in the tiny flat above the surgery and ended up being on call most nights and nearly every weekend. The trainee's always got the worst jobs; anything that involved dogs that needed muzzling, cats that needed grooming or cows that needed an rectal examination was always given to the new guy. He was so very tall, well over six feet, with a shock of floppy blonde hair, which he was forever pushing impatiently out of his large soulful brown eyes, he looked more like a gangly teenager than a fully qualified veterinarian. He was a quiet, kind boy with a ready smile who took everything in his stride and never complained, he fast became a favourite with everybody who worked at the busy practice, including Danni.

Matt was a sweet guy he always made time to chat to Danni about things he new girls her age were interested in, often he would choose her to accompany him out on visits or when he needed someone to assist him with a minor procedure, it made Danni feel special and all warm and fuzzy inside to know that he respected her and treated her as an equal even though she was nearly ten years younger than him and in many ways still a child.

She laughed quietly to herself as she remembered the first time he had kissed her, the first time anybody had kissed her.

They had been called out to a dairy farm to examine a cow, the farmer had put it in one of the cow sheds, it was dimly lit and starkly bare apart from the cow itself and the stinking cow pats which covered the entire floor, it smelt disgusting. The cow had taken exception to both it's cell like quarters and the presence of Matthew, the vet and charged at them bellowing with indignation.

Matt had hurriedly stepped in front of Danni in order to protect her and slid over, the cow had had the hose turned on it by the farmer and retreated hastily to the furthest corner of the shed unscathed but drenched as both Danni and the farmer doubled up with laughter at the sight of Matthew who lay sprawling on the concrete floor covered in cow dung. The farmer had left still chuckling, to fetch some clean clothes for Matt.

Still giggling, Danni had held out her had to Matthew but instead of letting her help him up he had pulled her down on top of him splattering her with the stinking brown goo. "So this is all the thanks I get for trying to save the object of my affection from being crushed to almost certain death by a mad cow". Matthew had said his voice laden with mock hurt as he lay in the filth with his arms wrapped around her. "My hero" Danni had replied giggling once more as she struggled to stand up in the slime. It was then that he reached out and touched her check with his dirty hand, it had seemed to Danni that time had stood still as he bent over and kissed her gently right on the mouth. Instinctively she pressed her lips against his as she wound her arms around his neck. His lips were warmth, dry and strangely comforting, Danni had felt as though a thousand fireworks had gone off inside her head, it was magical just like it was meant to be according to the teen romance novels she read by torch-light under her duvet at night when her father thought she was asleep. Reluctantly they had broken apart blushing as they heard the heavy footsteps of the farmer trudging back across the farmyard.

Danni's first kiss hadn't been at a dance or even in the back row of a darkened cinema, but like the only picture she had of Matt it was one of her most precious memories. Danni dozed off happily as she remembered the happy times and most of all the laughter that she and Matthew had shared before the virus had claimed him as it had the rest of the adults, including it's creators, including her father.

**Ellie's First Kiss**

**Ellie & The Football Star**

Dear Diary

I feel really bad for Alice she really likes Dom and I can't believe that I have betrayed her in this way. She's fancied him like forever, for as long as I can remember she has wanted him and he's never even given her a second glance. I can't believe that I'm falling for him too, that both of us are under his spell. Until recently I hated him, loathed him and everything he represents with a vengeance.

I was shocked when he came over and said "Hi" to me because Alice and I had just started school here. (We have to get up 5am every morning to do our chores and make the long journey to school, but it was still better than doing correspondence courses even if people had laughed at us and called us names because we live on a farm when we first arrived). But I guess he knew who I was from the school paper cause he said he'd seen me around. Anyway when Alice plucked up the courage to say "Hi" he blanked her like she didn't even exist. Dom was only interested in talking to me; I have never felt so embarrassed for any one as I did for my sister at that moment. I mean, she was used to guys spurning her because of her weight, even if they know that it's not her fault that it's because of her glands, some guys even shout insults at her like calling her pig girl and telling her to go back to the farm. But Dom ignoring her was the ultimate humiliation cause she worshipped the ground he walked on, to her he represented everything cool, he had everything she longed for and he had ignored her because her face didn't fit in, because she wasn't a perfect ten.

What he did isn't anywhere near as bad as what I've done since. There's this saying that blood is thicker than water, evidentially not in my case! For someone who is supposedly so intelligent I can't believe that I've been so stupid!

I don't know why Dom took such an interest in me; I mean I'm not exactly Brittany Spears or even the all American cheerleader type he usually goes for. Ok, I'm not unattractive but I'm no supermodel and I'm certainly not A' list material.

I was shocked to say the very least when Dom asked me to dance with him, I mean he was the big man on campus, good looking, great body, funny, intelligent, popular and captain of the football team, he was in fact every girl's dream date.

I looked across at where Alice was standing trying to absorb every word he was saying, every expression upon his handsome face. She smiled at me and told me to go ahead and dance and so that's what I did, I turned away from her and Dom took my hand in his and led me onto the dance floor.

As we danced together I could feel every pair of eyes upon us, I let my head rest against his muscular chest. Despite what I thought of him and his friends I liked the way he made me feel as he wrapped me tightly in his arms and held me close as we swayed in time with the music. I breathed in the warm sent of his expensive aftershave and felt for the first time that I belonged. Which is better than feeling like an outsider in your own home with Alice, Dad and Grampa Moses still grieving for my mom, the mom I never met, the person the loved who died giving birth to me.

I have always prided myself on being different on not doing things just because everyone else was doing them, on not caring what people thought. I wear what I like, say what I like and do what I like, sometimes I'm pretty mainstream and other times I'm not. I'm not exactly an avid rule breaker so I wouldn't call myself a rebel; I only break the rules if I don't agree with them. I'd like to think that most people respect and admire me because I dare to be different, with me what you see is what you get, I have no hidden agenda's and I am what I am and if you don't like me it's your loss!

It made me feel like a hypocrite because all of a sudden I wanted to be liked by this guy to belong to his world and to be 'in'. If that doesn't make me a bad person what happened next did¡K..

As the dancing ended Dom asked me for my phone number and if he could take me out sometime and in my moment of weakness I said yes.

He bent his head as I looked up at him and smiled, as he smiled I felt my knees go weak and my insides turn to jelly with longing. My heart was hammering as his lips gently brushed mine. Sparks of attraction and sudden desire passed between us as his lips warm and firm pressed against mine once more. I let myself go, I had never imagined that I could feel like this, warm and fuzzy inside and completely relaxed. I parted my lips slightly and began to respond, our kiss deepening as his tongue gently explored my mouth, his hand was stroking my cheek and my hair and I wound my arms tightly around his neck pulling him closer. I wanted this feeling to last forever, at that moment I would have done anything for him so badly did I need him to satisfy the flames of passion he had ignited within me. I suppose that's how every ones first kiss should be like something out of one of those romantic novels that Alice is always reading. Like basking in sunlight or floating upon a fluffy white cloud, perfect and that is what it was.

As we reluctantly broke away from each other I noticed that the whole room had been stunned into silence, that everybody was watching us. As my eyes met Alice's she turned away from me, a single tear sliding down her cheek. It was only then I realised that what I had done had probably broken her heart.

I don't know if Alice will ever forgive me, at the moment she wont even talk to me, her eyes are red and puffy where she has been crying and she has locked herself in her room, she won't even let my dad in.

I know for certain that my first kiss has changed things between the two of us forever. As for things between Dom and I, do we have a future? Only time can tell. After all it was just a kiss wasn't it¡K.

**FINALLY FOUND (Siva's first kiss)**

To: Theo

From: Siva

Subject: How could you¡K.

I thought that I'd finally found someone who understands me, that maybe you were my soul mate that you could be 'the one' my Mr Right.

You are the first person who has wanted me, the real me. I trusted you, I told you things I've never told anybody else & you lied to me.

I'm so pleased I didn't tell my sisters about you. How they would be laughing at my expense! Ebony would tell me that all men are losers and that men should be used and then thrown away like a piece of garbage. Java would have said that I was being naive and too nice for my own good as usual.

I hate being related to them, all they do is fight, they're both control freaks always wanting to out do each other, and I wish they weren't my sisters! Ebony is such a troublemaker, she's always getting in fights and she's already making a bad name for herself even though we've just moved here. Though I suppose at least with Ebony what you see is what you get, Javie is a whole different story. She subtly manipulates people so that she gets what she wants, especially my parents.

You said you understood that I felt ignored by my parents because they spent all there time doing stuff for Java or having a go at Ebony, you sympathised with me when my sisters used me as a pawn in their mind games.

Sometimes I feel invisible, like there is just the four of them in our family, like I was never born, when I speak they ignore me, my opinions are worthless what I think just doesn't count, to them I'm just pretty Siva without an ounce of common sense or a brain in my head, it's like I don't even exist half the time the other half of the time Ebony & Java spend bossing me around and telling me what to do. I know that I should stand up for myself but I don't want to fight with them, after all they are my sisters & I do love them.

You said that you understood how I feel. You said lots of stuff¡K & you listened to me, no one has ever listened to what I have to say, not really.

Was everything you told me a lie? Did you ever really care?

To: Siva

From: Theo

Subject: man, I'm sorry¡K

I never meant to hurt you and yes I do care that was the reason I didn't tell you cause I thought I would loose you before we had even met.

There was only ever the one lie, the rest was 'me' & it wasn't really a lie just something I neglected to tell you. It was the only thing I didn't tell you because I wanted to keep talking to you and not scare you off!

I could justify my actions, would you have wanted to be friends if you had known the truth all along? Would you have agreed to meet me? I don't think so!

It's easier online you can be whoever you want to be¡K.

First impressions are all important I remember you telling me that when you said that the first impression people got of Ebony was that she was a rebel, a real wild child & that Java came across as little miss goody-two-shoes. When I asked what impression you made you replied that you didn't make one at all, that you were too shallow to even dent the surface let alone make an impression. You were wrong; you made a huge impression on me!

And because I didn't tell you, because I lied I made a 'better' impression on you.

What do you think I should have done put a sign around my neck? You have no idea what it's like for people like me.

To: Theo

From: Siva

Subject: I guess I can forgive you¡K

You're right I have no idea what life is like for you I can't even begin to imagine¡K

To be honest if you had told me the 'truth' I'm not sure if we would have been friends, I'd like to think that I wasn't that shallow but I don't know. Maybe it would have changed things.

I still want to see you again, I still like you, and you must know that?

One question when I sent you that picture so that you would know who you were meeting how could you tell I whether I was beautiful or not?

To: Siva

From: Theo

Subject: I have another confession to make¡K.

I know that you are beautiful from the things you say, the way you act, the way you feel, all of those things make you beautiful and not your physical appearance, I didn't have to see your picture.

Are you sure that you want us to still be friends?

You don't just feel sorry for me cause I'm not like 'regular' guys?

To: Theo

From: Siva

Subject: I did not kiss you out of pity¡K.

If that's what you're trying to imply!

I wouldn't share my first kiss with just any one!

You are my closest friend & I think you're pretty hot that is why I kissed you!

To: Siva

From: Theo

Subject: About the kiss¡K

How was it for you? (Truth please)

To: Theo

From: Siva

Subject: The truth, the whole truth & nothing but the truth¡K.

You have to promise not to laugh at me¡K

It was good! Your lips were soft but firm, you made me feel warm inside, you make me feel happy. Your arms were strong as you held me, I like that in a man someone who's strong and can protect me. I know girls these days are meant to go for all this equality stuff but you can give me some chivalry and good old-fashioned romance any day.

You're the only person who has ever liked me because of who I am and not how I look or who my sisters are. You're the only person who makes me smile deep down inside.

You have given me so much confidence; before I met you I had none! For the first time in my miserable existence I feel like I'm a good person that I have something to give.

It was magical, just the way I hoped my first kiss would be, it was like there were fireworks going off in my head, rockets, catherine wheels and sparklers the whole shebang. To me you are my fairy tale prince, my knight in shinning armour.

Sorry for being all mushy I know all that stuff embarrasses guys. It wasn't just good it was perfect!

To: Siva

From: Theo

Subject: awwww¡K.

That's so sweet! I'm pleased I didn't drool or anything!

I don't care if it's mushy, I like that stuff you said & I'd be honoured to be your knight in shinning armour.

It's good to feel like a real man instead of some useless freak for a change.

To: Theo

From: Siva

Subject:

You are not a freak, being blind doesn't make you a freak! It makes me like you even more than I did before because I know you want the 'real' me and not just some girl whose easy on the eye!

To: Siva

From: Theo

Subject: Lol ƒº

I take it that you wouldn't mind a repeat performance then?

To: Theo

From: Siva

Subject: That sounds good to me¡K

Just to let you know I think I've finally found what I've been looking for

I can't believe you're here with me!

And now it seems my world's complete

And I never want this moment to end.

I close my eyes and still I see

My dreams become reality

And now I know how it feels to be in love.

I prayed so many nights that you would come my way;

An angel from above to light my darkest day,

I think it's time for you to heed these lines

'Cos there's something I want to say.

I finally found what I've been looking for

And now you know I'm going to love you more

Hold me tight 'cos it's always been you

To think that you were always there

To be my friend and wipe away my tears

Now it's clear that it's always been you

Sometimes you don't expect that friends

can become lovers in the end,

only God knows what the future will bring.

So hold me close and don't let go

'Cos this is love boy, don't you know?

And we're gonna be together for eternity.

I prayed so many nights that you would come my way

an angel from above to light my darkest day.

A love so strong it can't be wrong

It's with you that I belong.

This time I'm gonna make sure it turns out right,

I wanna be your everything and by your side

For the rest of my life.

This love feels the way that love should be,

Look in my eyes and realise there's no disguise

'Cos I'm in love with you.


End file.
